


More Than a Spot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	More Than a Spot

Title: More Than a Spot  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #141: a spot of bother.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU, suggestion of Mpreg.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

More Than a Spot

~

Severus burst into the infirmary, robes flaring. “Where is he?” he demanded.

Poppy gestured towards a cot where Remus was propped up, looking a bit wan.

With a curt nod, Severus strode over, settling on the edge of the bed. “You fainted in the Great Hall?” he asked.

Remus flushed. “Yes. I’m fine now, though, Severus. No need to worry.”

“I shall worry if I feel like it, wolf,” Severus murmured. “Does Poppy know what’s wrong?”

Remus shrugged. “Just a spot of bother.”

Poppy snorted as she walked up. “In nine months it’ll be more than a spot,” she predicted.

~


End file.
